Scattered Everywhere
Scattered Everywhere is the second episode in Season 2 of Elite Force Adventures. Plot Chyna: Fletcher, you're here! Guys, this is Fletcher. He'll be visiting us for a while. Oliver: Nice to meet you. You kind of look likje me from the past. Fletcher: That's wierd. Kaz: I did the genetic testing. Fletcher, you are not a Quimby You are a Ross Oliver is your brother. He's two years older than you. Fletcher: Nice. Well, Oliver, I guess I'll look up to you from now on. Later... Bree: Guys, I talked with the Prime Minister of Britain. She said that people all over Europe is acting bizarrely. Chase: The Lexi might be behind this Bree: She is. The thing that is causing this iscoming from northern Spain. Oliver: What is it? Kaz: I agree Olive: What do we do? Bree: We can track down the locations of the people affected on the map and find the route of it all. (Bree analyzes the map) Bree: There;s a tower in northern Spain that is shooting the Triton App. The tower is called Neuroimperium. Everybody suit up! Olive: Can we go with you? Bree: Sure. We just need to find you suits and blasters. (They arrive in northern Spain) Bree: Now everybody, let's go to this facility. Leo is in control of it. (They head over to the facility) Bree: There it is. She has modified the place. It looks all weird. Leo: Who goes there? It must be the Elite Force. I see you've come to deactivate the neuroimperium tower. If you are not friends, leave. If you are, tell me why you are here. (Kaz shape shifts into Lexi) Kaz: These are...prisoners. I'm Lexi. Leo: Oh, alright. Then please do come in. (Leo gets out a tablet) Leo: The neuroimperium tower is right in the center of the academy. Please make sure it has not been tampered with Lexi. Kaz: But I'm Lexi Leo: I know. That's why I want you to check on the tower. Please do go in Kaz: Guys, what does tampered mean? Oliver: Disturbed. Let's just go, what's the worst that could happen? (Kaz shifts back) (They go inside) (Leo makes the tower geoleap away) Chyna: It's gone! Leo: You tedious fools! (Leo comes in through the roof with a gun) Kaz: How dare you talk back to your master? Leo: Yeah, right. I see you are Kaz. Taste my wrath! (blows beam of light, scatters team everywhere) (Oliver is in a dome of ice in Alaska) (Skylar is in Tokyo, Japan) (Bree is in the Tower of London) (Fletcher is in 1876 in California) (Chase is at the pyramids) (Chyna and Kaz are in the Duncan family house) (Olive is in Canada) Oliver (In ice dome): Where am I? What happened? Skylar: Where am I? Am I in Japan Bree (lying on a street): Blimey, is that Rome? Chase (by an Egyptian tomb): Wow, the pyramids! Chyna (on random couch): Where are we? Kaz (on random chair): A house... Fletcher (outside a cantina, near a car): What the heck? Is this the old west? And where did that DeLorean come from? Olive (by Niagara Falls: Ow! Where am I (A girl named Emily sees Olive and helps her up) Emily: Are you okay? Olive: Yes. My name is Olive. What do you want? Emily: I'm Emily. You fell here. I rescued you. Olive: Thanks. But how did I get here? Ema: I don't know yet, but we will find out Meanwhile... Oliver: I am freezing. Where am I? Skylar! Meanwhile... Amy: Welcome to our lovely home. Chyna: Who are you? Kaz: How do we get out? Amy: I am Amy Duncan. Kaz: Oh, hey mom! Meanwhile... Oliver: Can you help me get to Egypt? I have an urge to go there. Please book me a flight. I must get to Egypt. Thanks so much, Mr. (A few days later, Oliver arrives in Egypt) Oliver: Hello? Anybody there? I know somebody's in there. Chase, where are you? (sees Chase) Oh hey Chase. What happened? Chase: I was blasted, and now I'm here. Oliver: I am so confused How did we get here I wonder We must go to Japan What is it it like in Egypt? Kaz: Pretty cool. I'll go look for Olive in Canada Oliver: Ok How do you know where Olive is? Chase: Must be instincts (They go) Chase: Olive, hey You need to come with me Olive: My boyfriend is here. It was nice meeting you Emily Emily: You too. Goodbye Chase: Let's go Olive: Alright Oliver: Hey Skylar It's me Oliver Is that good sushi? Skylar: It's delicous Want some? Oliver: Sure Yum (They eat and then go to Denver) Fletcher: Excuse me, which state am i in? Martin: California, 1876. I'm from 1986 Fletcher: What brings you here? Martin: My girlfriend stole a time machine after she lost her car. She got back here and got stuck. So I came to save her Fletcher: There's time machines in 1986? Martin: Yeah, when are you from? Fletcher: I'm from 2017. I got blasted and now I'm here Martin: That's interesting I see something on your neck It's a locket with a picture in it It says "My Best Friends" I see a boy that looks kinda like a doll You know him? Flecther: No Martin: I'll take you home Do you know where you need to be? Chase: Ok, this is the cantina where Fletcher is in (they go in there) Bartender: Howdy, Strangers Man: Ha ha ha, what stupid ridiculous clothes Chase: We're here to find a friend. His name is Fletcher Bartender: You look like you was-a-bullied... I don't know any Fletcher You guys get those clothes from a dead chinese man or something? Fletcher: Skylar, Chyna, Oliver? It's great to see you guys! Chyna: Hey, Fletcher Martin: Oh no Sombody is coming (Chyna gives Fletcher a hug) It's Beauregard tanner The owner of this establishment What does he want Tanner: Hello Martin Eastwood. Martin: Get out Guys, go back to 2017 I'll be fine on my own (they go back to 2017) Fletcher: Now everybody try hard! Why were we blasted with light? What were we looking for? Bree: The only thing I can do is deactivate the neuroimperium Fletcher: Who are you? Chase: I'm not sure but this Neuroimperium he is talking about sounds intriguing Bree: I'm Chase Fletcher: I don't know a Bree sorry Nree: Don't you guys know me? Chyna: Nope, not at all. What is neuroimperium? Olive: Wait a minute... I must've read it somewhere that this neu-neu-thingy had some effect on our skull walnuts. Why do I feel kinda dumb? Like I have no talent? Oliver: I have an idea. Neuro means mind, right, Chase? And Imperium means control.. Bree: It's a mind controlling substance. The tower is in Hawaii. When you were trying to shut it down, Leo blasted you and scattered you everywhere, that's why you cant remember anything Oliver: So it's possible the bad guy used the neuroimperium to mind-control us into forgetting Chase and our identities. How do we get our memories back? Appearances * Bree Davenport * Chase Davenport * Oliver Ross * Kaz Duncan * Skylar Storm * Chyna Parks * Fletcher Quimby * Olive Doyle * Martin Eastwood * Beauregard Tanner * Emily * Amy Duncan * Leo Dooley